Hot Wheels Attack Pack The Movie
The following list of deaths in the Hot Wheels Attack Pack film franchise. The planet of the earth, the jungle the life, similar to toy line franchise, this vehicles racing and hot wheels vehicles transforming into The Monster Vehicles. Hot Wheels Attack Pack the Movie * Aarkohell - Eaten by Abelitank * Dolpotruck - Torn in half by Abelitank * Puffjet - Explosion by Slaughter-Skito * Quickant - Head crushed/bitten by Slashcat * Fox-Striker - Eaten by Riptile * Grizzlor - Head ripped off by Destrotodon * Shark - Head ripped off by Destrotodon * Llamtruck - Decapitated by Slashcat * Riptile - Eye ripped out/mauled by Destrotodon * King Hiss - Crushed/bitten, head ripped off by Carno-Striker * Slaughter-Skito - Eaten by Carno-Striker * Big Chill - Eaten by Carno-Striker * Giraffwheel - Torn apart by Carno-Striker * EelLice - Eaten by Carno-Striker * Carno-Striker - Body pierced/bitten by Numerous Monster Vehicles * Ambultanis - Decapitated by Lobstecar * ArcticDan - Torn apart by Lobstecar * Elan-Dactyl - Impaled in head by Lobstecar * Emutruck - Torn apart by Sibertooth * Piranraider - Mauled/ripped apart by Sibertooth * Screwdriver - Mauled by Slashcat * C.R.A.I.B. - Arms ripped off, head ripped off by Destrotodon * CatTiwo - Impaled in head by Lobstecar * Semi-Cow - Crashed with Semi-Eel * Semi-Eel - Crashed with Semi-Cow * LiceTis - Crushed by claws by Lobstecar * Semi-Moose - Crashed with Numerous Monster Vehicles * LicePanther - Torn in half by Lobstecar * LiceSaicha - Impaled by Lobstecar * LiceOcto - Eaten by Skeletalker * KillerLion - Eaten by Skeletalker * Thunderbear - Torn in half by Skeletalker * Toothslayer - Crushed/bitten by Skeletalker * Giraftruck - Head ripped off by Skeletalker * Skeletalker - Impaled in head by Destrotodon Hot Wheels Attack Pack; Rise of the Slime-inator * Blitzwasp - Mauled by Sibertooth * Lycaon-Semi - Torn apart by Abelitank * Millicar - Torn in half by Abelitank * Ambultanis - Head ripped off, eaten/torn apart by Slime-inator * MountCaraboom - Knocked/explosion by Abelitank * Nightslayer - Crushed/bitten by Abelitank * Puffjet - Explosion by Tankasaurus Rex * Pengucrusher - Torn in half by Abelitank * Rip - Head ripped off by Destrotodon * Saoboom - Mauled by Sibertooth * Sealtruck - Mauled by Sibertooth * ElaTheitruck - Knocked/explosion by Sibertooth * ShiverSpider - Torn apart by Abelitank * GorgonopTiwo - Crushed/impaled by Slime-inator * Starhopper - Grabbed and torn apart by Slime-inator * Wartotruck - Torn apart/eaten by Slime-inator * Abelitank - Beaten/slashed, neck sliced, tail ripped off, impaled in head/ripped off by Slime-inator * Slime-inator - Shot 6 times in bodyed, head blown apart by Destrotodon Hot Wheels Attack Pack; Primal Vehicles War * Slashbear - Shot by TRF forces jet pilots * Einiosatruck - Shot by Abelitank * Titanosaclaw - Neck ripped out by Destrotodon * Nyctosaboom - Slashed in half by Slashcat * Poisgonfly - Mauled by Slashcat * Dreadhippo - Sliced in half by Abelitank * Slashcat - Impaled/spark torn out by Salamaboom, was resurrected transformed into Slashhawk * DareTiger - Impaled by Lobstecar * Salamaboom - Spine ripped out by Destrotodon * Blitzwasp - Ripped apart/mauled by Sibertooth * Anteohaul - Impaled/torn in half by Lobstecar * Dromaebite - Torn in half by Lobstecar * Gallimtruck - Impaled by Lobstecar * Centipeone - Slammed against ground by Lobstecar * W.D. - Head ripped off by Lobstecar * Destromaiasaura - Killed by volcano * Tapejarshiver - Killed by volcano * Daspletruck - Sliced in half by Slashhawk * Roadkill - Shot by Slashhawk * Brontoscorshot - Shot by Slashhawk * Nile Croclaw - Shot by Slashhawk * Sauroloshot - Killed by volcano * Racercheropteryx - Head shot off by Slashhawk * Barrinykora - Killed by volcano * Sabrebeat - Stabbed/spark ripped open by Lobstecar * Acceraslash - Shot/stabbed, jaw ripped off by Slashhawk * Tankasaurus Rex - Arm slashed off, impaled in face/ripped open, spark smashed open by Slashhawk Hot Wheels Attack Pack; Next of Kin * Big Chill - Back bitten/ripped open, neck snapped by Megalosa-inator * Shotcarno - Head ripped off by Acrocanroller * Beatgroundhog - Head sliced open/torn off by Destrotodon * Jumpflea - Crushed/bitten by Destrotodon * Sibertooth - Shot/blasted 5 times by TRF forces robot * Grizzlor - Brutally beaten to death, neck ripped out by Destrotodon * Stariszebra - Head ripped off by Destrotodon * Hearstab - Crushed by earthquake * Blitzwasp - Crushed by volcano * AntFlame - Impaled by Nemesis Slashhawk * Aurotruck - Slashed/stabbed by Nemesis Slashhawk * Diablocetank - Head ripped off by Nemesis Slashhawk * Megalosa-inator - Stabbed/shot, head smashed open/decapitated by Slashhawk Destrotodon 2022 * General Diskaliw - Destroyed/shot by Destrotodon * Dardly Dawis - Beaten to death, head punched and slain by Tetady * Darktermite - Shot 5 times by Destrotodon * Inferno - Tail ripped off, face crushed/ripped open by Destrotodon * Jawbroke - Crushed by hydraulic press by Tetady * The Darkclaw - Wing ripped off, spine ripped out by Destrotodon Category:Animation Category:Horror films Category:Movies